Psych-Out in Cyber Land!
|airdate=(Ja:) May 22, 2011 (En:) March 29, 2015 |continuity= }} Synopsis The Fusion Fighters United Army arrives at Cyber Land and is almost immediately beset by . Upon winning the resulting battle, however, they discover that their attackers are nothing but empty shells. The who spotted them sounds the alarm for more soldiers, so the United Army attacks and disables its transmission device. In doing so, they also discover that the Whamon is empty inside as well, as much a puppet as the soldiers they fought. Inside, Dorulumon senses the presence of a Digimon, and they follow his senses to find a girl who introduces herself as Luca. Christopher and Dorulumon act suspicious of her and her odd nature, even as they leave the Whamon. They are correct, as the Dark General of Cyber Land, , is watching the entire time with Luca as his agent. Luca attempts to subvert the United Army with Splashmon's , water spirit Digimon with varying effects on contact. Dorulumon blocks the attempts each time, though Luca plays up her innocence to try and drive in a wedge of distrust. Eventually, Dorulumon is drawn off and captured as the group is attacked once more. Dorulumon awakens to discover himself in Splashmon's clutches. Splashmon reveals that Luca and all of the Digimon they have faced so far in Cyber Land are controlled by his Splashers and that his goal is to drain the negative energy of suspicion and anger. Dorulumon attacks in anger, but he is unable to damage Splashmon. Splashmon takes the opportunity to torture Dorulumon and draw out his anger to drain him of his negative energy. The Fusion Fighters manage to defeat the forces attacking him, only for one more squad to appear, led by Dorulumon. Featured Characters '' (9) *'' '' (13) |c5= * (5) *' ' (27) |c6= *' ' (6) *'' '' (11) * (15) *' ' (32) |c10= * (1) * (8) * (9) * (10) * (11) * (13) * (15) * (17) * (18) * (19) * (20) * (21) *' ' (22) * (24) *Cutemon (Splashmon) (26) * (28) * (29) * (30) *Dorulumon (Splashmon) (31) |c11= *Splasher (7) }} DigiAnalyzer |-|Japanese= Digimon Data Collection Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Pickmons) |episodeorder2=6 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon |added3=+ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons |episodeorder3=10 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon X2 |added4=(w/ Ballistamon) }} , Pickmons) |episodeorder2=6 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Ballistamon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons |episodeorder3=10 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=Shoutmon X2 |added4=(w/ Shoutmon) }} , Pickmons) |episodeorder2=6 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Dorulumon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons }} ) |episodeorder2=6 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Silver) |customname3=Silver Pickmons |DIGIMON3narrow=yes |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, }} Quotes Dorulumon: "Don't you think she's suspicious?" Taiki: "Well, she ''is a little strange, but..."'' Dorulumon: "This is just a feeling, but I think she's hiding something." Taiki: "No way..." Ruka: "Why would you say that?! Not being suspicious was the one thing I was good at! Waaaaaaaaaaah!" Taiki: "G-great job..." Shoutmon: "Someone's been a bad, bad boy." Nene: "I'm telling the teacher on you." Kiriha: "What teacher?" :—No really, what teacher? Ruka: "Here's the food storehouse. Sorry, I guess it was a trap." Taiki: "W-well, everyone makes mistakes!" Ruka: "Let me see now...Sorry, wrong button!" Taiki: "Okay, okay..." Ruka: "Bleep bloop! Bleep bleep bloop! Bleep bleep bloop bloop! Look, look! I got the door open!" Taiki: "G-great job..." Dorulumon: "No, it's not." :—Activating a trapdoor, a falling wall, lasers, a fist-on-a-spring, and a bomb? Dorulumon's right, Luca is terrible at opening doors. Taiki: "Hmph, I don't trust Shoutmon at all!" Shoutmon: "That's what I wanna say! You and I are through, Taiki!" Kiriha: "Stay away from me, you cockroach head!" Nene: "Speak for yourself! You suddenly sprouted so much hair, I bet anything it's a wig!" Xros Heart Digimon: "Shut up, you humans!" :—The Red Splasher is some freaky stuff... Nene: "T-this is amazing! My skin is so glossy!" Kiriha: "I could just fall in love with myself!" Cutemon: "It's a work of art, cu!" Dorulumon: "If you think I'll go into battle and risk putting a scratch on these beautiful muscles, you must be crazy." Taiki: "I agree. Xros Heart will exist no more." :—...and the Pink Splasher is so much worse. Other notes from Super Digica Taisen. *The Digimon Data Collection skit features Rukamon, as a reference to Splashmon's minion Ruka. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Das mysteriöse Cyber-Land! Die Schönheit der Stahlstadt!